In Which Many Random HKxIce Drabbles Are Created
by jubileebird
Summary: A collection of HKxIceland drabbles, each completely different from each other. Topics are random, stories are not... Well, not completely random, at any rate. Some may be crack-ish. Rated T to be safe. Sporadically updated. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Zombie Cows

These are just random, short little drabbles, I'm not even sure if they count as fanfiction, per se. But they do have my Hong Kong and the lovely Neehawn's Iceland in them, so I'm posting them up as such. The way this usually works, for us, is that she'll give me lists of weird and completely random words, and I'll incorporate them into a story, usually with the pairing HKxIceland.

Please don't comment saying you don't like the pairing, or flame it just because of the way I play Hong Kong, or anything. Constructive criticism and positive reviews are always much appreciated, though.

Another note: These are all AU, and human names _are_ used. Hong Kong is Xue-Zhong Wang, called Xue; Iceland is Eirikur Hauksson, called Ice.

Story 1: Dead cows. Haunting Xue. Don'taskme,Ididn'tthinkitup.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Xue, and even though he was a city boy, he used to visit his brothers, who owned a farm on the mainland, every summer. And one year, when he was about... six, I suppose, one of the cows gave birth to a pair of twins, and his brothers gave them to Xue, to be his pets and to teach him responsibility. Little Xue adored his little cows, and took care of them very well, and in returned, the cows adored him too, and followed him everywhere when he was there, and when he had to go back to Hong Kong, at the end of every summer, they were always sad.

Xue grew up, though, and his visits to his brothers grew shorter and shorter, because he was busy, and the cows missed him terribly, because they didn't understand. And since they used to look forward to his visits every summer, without them, the cows grew sick, and sicker, until one winter day, they died. But though they were dead, their spirits remained, and floated- ghosts float, right? Even those of dead cows?- all the way across the bridge seperating Hong Kong and China, to look for Xue.

And they kept looking, and kept looking, though they were frightened by all the city, for Xue, and they found him, at last, one spring day. But he couldn't see them, and no matter how loudly they mooed, he couldn't hear them, and didn't know they were there. And spring for Xue that year was very cold. Anyway. That'snotthepoint. Finally, Xue met this weird white boy, lost and looking for his brother, and for some reason, the boy, who was called Ice, could see ghosts, and immediately told Xue that he was being haunted by ghost cows.

Xue finally realized that his little cows, who had grown up under his care and died without it, were there, and he took Ice and went to a park, where the ghost cows would be more comfortable, and told them that he was so, so sorry, for ditching them and stuff, and told them that he loved them, very much. And the ghost cows mooed back, because he could hear them with Ice around, and Xue hugged them, as best as he could hug ghosts, and waved bye to them, as they went to the spirit realm. And that day, the day that he finally made his peace with his pets, was the first day of summer.

* * *

Drabble One, end.

I feel the need to point out that had it not been specified that there had to be _cows_, as in plural, Xue would only have had one cow and not two cows.


	2. Chapter 2: Food Poisoning

Story 2: Food poisoning, broken television, and the action of ducking.

* * *

SO. Once upon a time, again. There was a boy named Xue... again. He lived in an orphanage that was very strict, with other boys he called his brothers. But he tended to be a loner, regardless. And then there was this one boy, named Ice. He was rather rich, and lived with his bror, Norge, and Nor's boyfriend, Den. And, well... scratch that, Ice himself wasn't rich, but his brother was. Which amounts to the same thing, but anyway.

One day, because people with that amount of money seem to do random acts of kindness for the media a lot, Nor, bringing Den and Ice with him, visited Xue's orphanage to donate money to them, because this orphanage was not only strict, it was poor, and the supervisors were mean. And I would say it was cold in the winter, but Hong Kong never even gets snow, so I wouldn't say it was cold... But they didn't have AC. Which was terrible in the summer.

Anyway, on this day, Xue was ordered to keep Ice company, as he seemed to be the only one of all the children there close to Ice's age, and they explored, and Ice found the kitchen, where one of the British boys were cooking, because that orphanage had a lot of kids from around the world in it, and accidently tried some of said cooking before Xue could stop him. And so Ice got a minor case of food poisoning, and Xue tried to help him, but he didn't want to tell Nor and Den, because the orphanage really did need the money, and Nor might have withdrawn his donation.

So Xue took Ice to the little boys' dorm room, and tried to turn on the really old television there, to distract him from the pain, but it was broken. And Xue started getting really, really worried for Ice, and told Ice that he'd get Nor and Den, because he didn't care about the money as much anymore, and Ice told him no, since he could see exactly how decrepit the rooms were, and he knew that Xue's orphanage really did need the money, and that Nor might get mad and not give any money, and he wanted Xue to have nice things, too, like he did at home.

And so Xue started looking for medicine, like he should have in the first place, only he was little and so wasn't really thinking clearly, and found a little bottle of medicine, about the size of your pinky finger, because they exist, and even though it was only half full, and labeless and everything, he recognized it from when he had to take it when he was little, and he told Ice to take it, and the food poisoning was cured, and Xue took Ice back to his brother, hand in hand, and Ice went to Nor and told him to give the money to the orphanage, and gave him a list of everything that was wrong with it, and meanwhile, Xue went down to the kitchen, and told off the British boy for cooking at all, and got scones thrown at him for it, which he ducked, and then Xue's oldest brother beat the British kid up for doing that.

* * *

Drabble Two, end. Idon'tevenknow. This was born out of pure randomness, and completely made up as I went along.

...Reviewsplz?

Ani~


	3. Chapter 3: Train Station

... Two chapters in the same half hour. At three am, no less. I am /such/ a procrastinator.

Story 2: train, snow, bridge (over water) and cell phones.

Also, feel free to give me random things to put into stories! c:

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy, named Xue, and another boy, named Ice. They met one winter night in a busy city, waiting for a train at the same stop, and since it was so late at night, they were the only ones waiting, too. One of them, neither of them could remember later, started a conversation, and it continued, as the train came and they got on, and as the lights and the whirling snow and the darkness outside the windows flashed by and the train sped on through the night, they kept talking, of life, of love, of where they had been and were going, of their goals, of their successes and failures, and kept talking, until Ice realized that he had to get off at the next stop, which happened to be a bridge. ...Over water.

Xue looked at him with something akin to panic, as the quiet and the timeless motion of the empty train car had created a little world for them both, where time could stop and they could just keep talking, and be together, forever and ever, and forget about the cold darkness of the outside world. Ice linked their fingers together and smiled at him, then held up his phone.

In the few minutes that they had left, they swapped numbers, then as Ice was getting out, Xue grabbed his sleeve. "...In a year," he began, then swallowed. "...In one year, will you meet me here, same day, same time?" Ice had enough time to give him a nod, before the doors closed between them.

Over the next year, they texted each other occassionally, but as they both were busy, and lived completely different lives in completely different places, these moments, though happy and encouraging, were few and far between, though neither of them forgot their promise.

On the day, Xue showed up at the station, and sat down on a bench, nearly identical to the one where he had met Ice, a year ago, to wait. The seconds, minutes, then hours ticked by, and though his calls and texts went unanswered, still he waited, until the stationmaster announced that they were closing soon, and Xue stood up to go, but was interrupted by a familiar voice, yelling at him to stop.

He turned to see Ice running towards him from the station door, and stood there for a while, rather stunned, and managed to get out "Ice-" before being nearly tackled by the other boy.

"I''-" Xue shut him up with a light, quick kiss, then blushed, looking away, at his own audacity, though he didn't pull away from the embrace. He didn't even /know/ if the other was straight, or liked him, or anything... but all the waiting in the cold, all the worry, disappeared as soon as he first heard the other call out.

"...It's fine," he answered quietly, and would have said more, if Ice hadn't chosen that particular moment to reach up and kiss him. This, too, ended quickly, and he stared at the boy in his arms, who he'd known for exactly an hour and around fifteen texts, who he felt he barely knew and yet knew everything about at the same time. "...Ice?" The shorter boy gave him a small smile.

It began to snow, cold, frozen flakes drifting down around them, landing on their hair and eyelashes and clothes, but they ignored it, Ice and Xue, and walked, gloved hand in gloved hand, towards the station exit, and at the door, Xue stopped to hold the door open and kiss the snowflakes off of Ice's eyelashes, and closed the door quietly behind them, as the last train of the night rumbled into the station and slid to a stop.

* * *

Drabble Three, end. I liked how this one turned out. o3o It was insanely sappy, but... cute, I think. Though, that may be just me... Fff. I should really stop procrastinating. *Finishes work and goes to bed now!*

Ani~


	4. Chapter 4: Rose Petals

Story 4: Paper cranes, rollerblades, spider, November

To _Otaku_, I know you requested a story, and I am working on it, and I will have it finished soon, I promise, and thank you for your patience. /busy!  


* * *

Once, there was a young couple, very much in love. Their names were Xue and Ice, and they lived together in a little house in a quiet town named November. Every Sunday, they went out rollerblading at the park, and would play with the neighborhood children. However, Ice was rather sickly, and though Xue tried his best to help him, Ice just kept getting sicker and sicker, until at last Xue pooled all their savings, because they were rather poor, too, and found enough to send Ice to the hospital, in a big city far away.

Though Ice missed Xue terribly, and vice versa, Xue had to return home to their little house, and work hard, to pay for Ice's hospital bills. Every Sunday, though, without fail, Xue would return to the hospital to see Ice, and bring him little presents with little notes hidden all over, and if Ice was feeling better that day, they would go rollerblading in the hospital gardens, hand in hand, though never for very long, for fear of making Ice worse.

But Ice did get worse, slowly, and Xue threw himself into his work more than ever, taking on extra jobs, to pay for better doctors and better treatments, for his love. No matter how many jobs he juggled, though, he never failed to visit every Sunday, white roses in hand, one for every year they had been together, and a single red rose mixed in, on their anniversaries. Now, though, they didn't rollerblade as often, and mostly sat together, quietly, just enjoying each other's company.

As the months passed by, Xue started folding paper cranes, every chance he got, out of anything paper-ish he could find: tinfoil chocolate wrappers, regular white paper, magazine ads, flyers, and the bits of origami paper he found lying around. And he kept folding, and kept folding, always trying to reach a thousand, hoping that the old story, that if one folded a thousand paper cranes, a wish would be granted, was true.

As he folded, Ice seemed to get better, as Xue's own health steadily grew worse, because he was basically only folding cranes and working, until at last, he made the final fold on the final, thousandth crane, and collapsed.

It was made of a white rose petal and a red rose petal, intertwined and folded together so that it looked like one.

* * *

Drabble Four, end. .

Review? ;w; Reviewsmakemyworldgoround. 3


End file.
